


Progress

by LilianaSnow



Series: Four Born of Lust and Pride [22]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Set It Off (Band)
Genre: Come Eating, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Consent, M/M, NSFW, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow
Summary: Everybody is feeling better. Even Cody's true colors are shining- he's started speaking and no longer is acting nearly as submissive as he used to. They all know he's made progress.But only Maxx knows how much progress.





	Progress

"And... And... An-" Cody growled slightly when his voice quit on him. He'd delivered most of a speech, but now was stuttering through the last paragraph.

"Hey, you did well," Andy told him, smiling gently. "You'll be talking to everyone in no time. Here- have a cookie."

Cody accepted the cookie and smiled at his friends. He offered a wink to Maxx, who spent the rest of the session with his hands folded and legs crossed.

* * *

Maxx sat on the bed and looked at Cody, who was standing next to the door.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Cody asked, arms folded and face concerned. "It's not like I expect you to just jump at the idea."

"Cody. Please." Maxx's voice had a hint of begging. "Prep me. That's all I'm asking. Prep me and I'll be perfectly happy to submit."

"It's different now. What if I trigger something?"

"Then you can put me back together. I know you can. Please, Cody. I want it."

Cody sighed, looking over him. He didn't have any lube, but that didn't really matter. Not to them. He could open him up easily. He considered it, and then nodded.

"Okay. We can do it."

Maxx squealed like he had when they were teenagers and they did this for the first time. In all honesty, Cody understood. They were learning each other all over again.

Maxx started to bounce on the bed slightly with excitement as Cody ripped off his clothes. He looked down at Maxx and grinned, grabbing his shoulders.

Cody pulled Maxx in close and pressed his lips, hard and demanding, against Maxx's, loving the way Maxx whined and clutched at Cody.

Cody practically threw him back into the bed, eyes dark with lust. Maxx whimpered excitedly. Cody slowly circled the bed and pounced, landing in a position that caged Maxx underneath him. He dipped his head to lick Maxx's jaw, suddenly biting hard underneath his ear. Maxx gasped and let out a small moan.

Cody pushed Maxx's long sleeve shirt up and off, then pinned his hands to the bed. Maxx quickly understood and he grabbed the headboard tightly as he could. He endured torture and bliss while Cody raked his fingernails down Maxx's side, bringing his pants and boxers off the bed and onto the floor. He returned his hands to Maxx's thighs, squeezing and watching the marks appear and fade.

Finally, he lifted Maxx roughly by the legs so he was resting his knees on his shoulders. Cody paused and licked, kissed, and nipped at Maxx's hips, abs, and happy trail, listening to the mewls from Maxx escape in a torrent of "too much, give me more, not enough, stop." He backed away and lowered his head again, licking Maxx's entrance and feeling Maxx's legs wrap tightly around him.

"Shitshitshit Cody..." Maxx tried to buck his hips but found Cody's arm on his stomach, pinning him effortlessly.

Cody licked again, and then once more in the opposite direction. He pushed at the ring of muscle with the tip of his tongue, drawing out a loud and sex-fueled moan.

"Ohhh... Cody  _fuckfuckfuckfuck fffuuuuccccckkkkkk, please, fuck Cody please, Cody, Cody!"_

Cody pulled away and nibbled his thighs, which silenced him. He could feel him tense, and he would be worried if he didn't know the pattern of breathing that meant Maxx was in heaven. Cody leaned back in and circled the rim, starting to slowly spiral his tongue inward. Maxx forced himself not to move, panting out various curses and pleas.

Cody swept his tongue side to side, which stirred up a heat in Maxx's stomach. He knew he would be told to hold it. He was anxious and excited. Cody was making him feel amazing like only Cody could.

"Ohhh... C-Cody... I'm close... So close..."

 He pulled back and looked at him. "No. Don't you dare until I say so."

"Y-Yes, sir," Maxx whined, laying his head back.

Cody got right back to it, and he started moving his tongue like lightning. He brushed a spot Maxx had forgotten existed, which led to Maxx arching his back against Cody's grip.

Cody growled deeply, ensuring he'd remember the location forever. Maxx screamed, sobbing and begging. He was so full of pleasure, so happy, and Cody was doing the best of sinful things.

After Cody was sure Maxx had screamed himself hoarse, he pulled back and looked at him. "Let go of the headboard. Come here."

Maxx scrambled toward him eagerly, smiling and blissed out. Cody held him and helped him stand shakily. He bent him over and positioned himself to fuck into him. 

Maxx latched onto the edge of the bed and tried to ignore his quaking knees. He wasn't close enough to the bed to be steady, but he was doing his best. He knotted the sheets in his hands and waited for Cody to move.

Cody grabbed his hips and thrust in, burying himself to the hilt in Maxx's rear. Maxx moaned and pressed back blissfully. Cody pulled nearly all the way out, then rammed back in, shoving Maxx into the bed roughly.

"Ohhh... Ohhh, right there, Cody, please... Nnn..." Maxx's voice was husky and coarse, driving Cody mad.

Cody continued thrusting, making Maxx hurt and feel amazing and need more. When Maxx arched back, Cody wrapped an arm around his torso and pulled him back so he couldn't lay down. Maxx clenched around him, making a low, long noise that made Cody lose his mind and pull his hair.

"Maxxie, you're doing so good, I'm proud of you." Cody started kissing and nibbling Maxx's neck, rubbing his side and torso. "You make me feel so good. Do you feel good?"

"Ohhh... Ohhh, yes, I feel good... So good..." Maxx's voice was strained and shot, but he kept making noise and enjoying the ride. Cody's words were bringing him so close he could barely hold on to himself.

"Good. You deserve to feel like a prince. Do you feel like a prince?"

Maxx moaned in response, starting to rock his hips. Cody slid a hand down to Maxx's neglected, leaking member, pumping slowly.

"You're gonna hold just a little longer, Maxxie, just like this," Cody whispered, licking his way up to where he could nibble his ear. "Wait until I finish, can you do that?"

"Nnnoo, I can't hold it. I want to cum, I  _need to cum please pleasepleaseplease, Cody please..."_ Maxx groaned.

When Cody suddenly came, his hips stuttered and he filled Maxx almost to the brim. Cody smiled gently behind his ears and kissed his neck.

"Cum for me, Maxxie, like the good boy you are." Maxx obeyed immediately, coating Cody's hand in his filth. Cody worked him through it, panting slightly on top of him.

"Damn... That felt good... Thank you so much, Cody."

"Shh... Let me take care of you now."

Cody pulled out slowly, then licked the cum off of them both. Gently, he wiped Maxx clean and lay him down. He gently massaged each of his sore muscles, feathering kisses all over him.

Maxx started to drop as Cody lay next to him and wrapped his arms around him. Shortly after, he felt Maxx falling asleep in his arms.

Cody smiled and closed his own arms.

* * *

"So, Cody, Maxx," Andy started at breakfast, passing them cereal. "You had fun last night."

Maxx turned red, looking at his shoes. Cody nodded, mortified that they had all heard them.

Patrick was internally debating whether or not to share his photo albums.

 


End file.
